


A Vegetarian hunting her best friend

by CherryFlavouredFalure



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17307899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryFlavouredFalure/pseuds/CherryFlavouredFalure
Summary: Sam gets rescued from a bad date by her childhood friend, they have a date of their own, but bad date guy might be back to ruin it.





	A Vegetarian hunting her best friend

He cooked me a steak, and other than the heat being emitted from the stake I could  
Also feels his excitement, at what must have been his best efforts.

Him sensing my hesitation, “go on! It’s not like you’re some Physo vegetarian.”

See these are the moments, the ones that seem to have scripted reactions. I should jump up and say “well actually I am, have been for 15 years, and if you’d paid attention to our other dates you’d know.” But then you’re in the moment, and he’s excited and, nervous, and you’re hurt, but you can’t just displace that hurt into him. 

Me, “sorry.”  
Him, “oh, oh!!! Oh. Ok, yeah sorry sorry, I didn’t know.”  
Me “no it’s me, sorry my fault.”  
Him “um what do I have that you can eat!”  
He dissolves into the kitchen followed by a cacophony of cupboard doors.  
“It’s okay!” I call softly  
Him “no, sorry wait.”  
He emerges with a protine tumbler, which he is swilling madly.  
Him “sorry! Apparently, I’m part t-Rex. This is the best I have.”  
Me “lol, okay thank you.”

I drank my dinner, and he awkwardly engulfed two steaks  
We talked about what you talk about when you’re in the mind field, the weather. 

And somewhere between discussions of types of clouds and their relative meaning to our dress, I get a text from Danny ”hey! You busy?”  
Me ”you know pretty busy being the star of the awkward Bachelorette”  
Danny “lol, that bad? Want me to come to get you? “  
Me ”I mean! I don’t want to hurt this guy.”  
Danny ”then don’t, tell him you committed to dinner with a client, me.”  
Me ”Um, okay, but be warned I had a protein dinner here, and you might not recognize how jacked I am”  
Danny ”what?”  
Me ”sorry explain later.”  
I dropped a location pin and watched on the snap map for his car.

Me “hey, sorry I just got a text from a client! I have a meeting with them tonight.”  
Him “oh, okay. Yeah”  
Me “yeah sorry, they’re coming to pick me up. But thanks for the shake! Catch me smashing down the Berlin Wall.”  
Him “what?”  
Me “oh, I’m sorry, Schwarzenegger joke, a bad one.”  
Him “ha, oh okay.” 

Knock knock knock  
Me “oh that’s him” 

Him “yeah, okay, text you later.”  
Me “yeah I’ll keep my phone changed”

I scurry across the room reversing the trail of my items toward the door, ensuring no item is left to act as a tether back to this place.

Me “yeah so later” I push through the door forgetting the half foot drop and spill into Danny’s arms “sigh, knew you’d trip”.  
Me “Um, yeah it’s my signature move,” I say stuffing myself.

Danny looks up and catches his attention “hey, I’m Danny” Danny reaches around me to shake hands while still holding me softly.

Him “um, hey” he takes Danny’s hand and skates violently.  

Him “this is your client?”  
Me “yeah, logo, for Danny’s band thing.”  
Danny “yeah, I play the tenor flute.”  
Me * I chock a little on the laugh in an attempt to stifle it * knowing that SJ was refuting to the time we went to a Rolling Hills concert, and a guy in the Audience kept yelling “more tenor flute” which the band refused to oblige, being that they were a neon pop duo.

Him “okay, cool dude.” He leans toward me, and Danny shifts me beside him,  
Danny “were gonna be late to the reservation, thanks for taking care of her” Danny then theatrically pivots on the spot and heads toward his car. 

I open his door (it has a trick handle that Danny had to jimmy into place). Danny says I’m the only one who figured out how to open it. 

I relax down into the sun-worn seat cover and Danny tears out of the parking spot.

I drag my hands across my face “thanks.”  
Him “np” Danny snaps his phone onto the Ux cord “happiness hits her...”  
Me “oh! The dog days are over!”  
Danny “ha, yeah, still a good song.”  
The stagnate street lights cut across our excited singing faces, and I open the window so I can scream the high notes. 

Me “he made me a stake.”  
Danny “oh! He knows you so well.”  
Me “yeah! I’ll have to marry him! He’s clearly the one.”  
Danny “can I be a bridesmaid.”  
Me “you can be the bride.”  
We smile, and Danny turns off the highway into a truckstop Denny’s, fast food area.  
Danny turns his car toward the steakhouse and gestures toward it  
Me “Agh! You know it, bring me a whole cow.”  
Danny “haha, okay,” *he turns softly into a gas station*  
Danny “hey can you fill it up while I pay.”  
Me “yup seems like a good trade for my air rescues from him”  
Danny “chill dude.”  
I hold out a hand smoking an imaginary cigarette “it’s bad out there, you can’t tell the boys from the fuck boys ”  
Danny “haha, okay, see you soon.” 

I stand in a pose against the car in an attempt to Emulate dangerous boys in Catalogus.

Danny “HHahah, what’s up, Jamie’s Dean.”  
Me “the economy.”  
Danny “topical.”  
Danny opens his side door and hops in as I do the same  
As I sit, he plots a bag onto my lap  
-a&w beyond burger-  
Me “what? You got me a veggie burger.”  
Danny “yeah you must be hungry.”  
Me “thanks” we’re not often honest with each other. Well, we’re honest we’re just ordinarily sarcastic about it.  
Danny “yeah sorry they didn’t have steak.”  
Me “haha, what! This veggie burger doesn’t have any stake in it! What’s the point then.” (and we’re back at sarcastic)  
Danny hands me his burger as well, I unfold it and hold it out for him to bite as he pulls out, I riffle through my bag and find the extra lager fries, I drip some and Danny snaps those back as well, our pattern of burger, fries, and drink, while I eat with my right-hand falls into rhythm*  
Danny “hey, you tired?”  
Me “naw, I’m good.”  
Danny “cool wanna see something.”  
Me “yeah sure” I crumple up my burger wrapping and drop it into the bag, just as Danny reaches to find any straggler fires, our hands bounce against each other, he withdraws quickly and changes the song.  
Yeah, of course, he doesn’t want to touch me, I’m so not his type, not his flavour genera, not worth the hype. I find something else to focus on; it’s what I’ve been doing for years. We’re friends, and just that, 11 years of that. And it’s honestly fine with me that we are, but it sucks that he avoids me. I won’t ever ruin this friendship. 

What I glance around his always clean car and see Misery, by Steven King, we had bought it together.  
“Where are you?”  
Danny “almost done, 20 pages left, it’s gripping.”  
Me “really feels like Steven writing fanfic about himself.”  
Danny “well it’s better than most fanfic.”  
Me “that’s cause you haven’t read mine.”  
Danny “I’m not reading another Shrek was George the 2nd fanfic.”  
Me “fine but history will remember my writing.”  
“Hahahahaha, okay.” 

Danny “Okay, we’re here.”  
I turn my attention to the car park we’re in  
“Oh Rock lake, man you drove for a while.”  
Danny “yeah! I figured why not”  
Me “remember when you died here.”  
Danny “oh yeah when I got heat stroke.”  
Me *does sign of the cross* “my best friends final resting place.”  
Danny “lol, I came to haunt you! Booo”  
Me “oh no! A spirit is talking to me, ghost Chan why didn’t you wear sunscreen.”  
Danny “I wanted a killer tan.”  
Me “well you got a killer tantato.”  
Danny “haha, yeah.”  
We sit recapping the same stuff we always recap, middle school, high school, college; then we sit in silence with the windows open and the warm summer air making the car’s air sticky  
Danny glances over to me, and something runs across his expression  
Danny “wanna go for a walk.”  
Me “what, it’s like 1am you wanna get 124 houred.”  
Danny “come on, I’ll bite your arm off for you if we do.”  
Me “Um, okay. But only if you do the hard work”  we wander around the lake and try to skip stones, then find honeysuckles, and in 10 more years we’ll add this to the list of things we recap 

Danny “Okay the sun is coming up, how about we head back.”  
Me “Um, sounds good.”  
We stumper back to his car and when the soft hum of the engine burbles through my chest I fall asleep 

Danny “Hey, we’re here, ” I softly roll awake.  
I see the entrance to my apartment in the morning light  
Me “oh, yeah, okay thanks for today.”  
Danny “yeah np.”  
I get out and collect most of my assortment of items  
Me “Bye, text me when you’re home safe.”  
Danny “um.”  
I close the door and walk lazily toward the house, I crawl into bed and pass out for the next 5 hours  
When wake up I have 30 texts, 1 form Danny then 29 form him. Sigh. Shit. I said I’d text him.  
Him @me  
“How are you.”  
“How’s the meeting.”  
“When can we meet again.”  
“I promise I will have something more than a protein shake next time.”  
“Did you forget your phone?”  
“You said you’d keep it charged.”  
 

Danny @ me  
“Tried to get home safe but remembered that I died six years ago at rock lake, rip me.” 

Me “sigh! Augh I still like Danny”  
I had tried for years to stop Liking Danny thought when I moved away I would stop wanting him, then he moved too, and I’m stuck. I wanna be friends, but man do I like him.

Me @Him  
“Hey sorry, I don’t know if we’re a good fit, I like someone else, and I’m not good to date” send 

‘  
Me @Danny  
“Hey, you busy tonight wanna do movie and dinner at my place.” 

Him @me  
“What, yeah I get it it’s your client isn’t it!”

Me @him “no, sorry, you’re super nice and someone is gonna love the steak dinner, but I’m bad news.” 

Danny @me  
“Yeah sure, you owe me a meal anyway.”

 

I take off to the market and buy some stuff I know Danny will like, avocados, goats cheese, ice burger, going to make some fancy tacos tonight. 

All day He texts me. 

Him @me  
 “I think you’re good news  
“Come on.”  
“This is why you can’t be a nice guy.”  
After the 10th text, I block him

I fry some veggie and real meat while listening to Danny’s playlists on Spotify. 

Danny @ me “here.”  
Me @Danny “k just come in.”  
Danny “don’t you know not to invite a spirit into your house, now I’m gonna haunt you.”  
Me “sounds good to me, you’re like a free clapper light. ‘great spirit prove you’re real by turning off my bedroom light’, cause I don’t want to get up.”  
Danny “haha, did you just turn a haunting into a butler.”  
Me  “why do you think Queen Elizabeth lives in such old houses, they want the ghost labour.”  
Danny “okay well allow me to help you live like a queen.”  
Me “lol, knew I’d get you on board, first check the meat, I don’t know when it’s cooked.” 

Danny shifts next to me, and his warmth is so much hotter than the sun, (a sun that’s just a constant Fusion explosion). Danny was warmer than that. So I focus again, something else, “hey wanna try my veggie meat.”  
Danny “yeah sure.”  
Me “what?!! I’ve known you for 11 years, and you have never wanted to try any of my veggie meat.”  
Danny “well call this Haley’s comet blink and you’ll miss it.”  
Me “okay!” I take a small scoop of the best section of spiced meat and offer it to him  
Shoot! I was trying to break my tension, not add to it, Danny leans in and takes a child’s bite of meat. His lips look good.  
Danny “ha... it’s good.”  
Me “want more?”  
Danny “sorry you’ll have to wait 75 more years.”  
Me “ha, looking forward to it.”  
We prep the taco stuffing and stand in the kitchen building our tacos. Danny’s looks like a sloppy joe taco, all meat cheese, mine would pass as a salad without the shell  
Me “I’m gonna out live you at this rate” (well I kind of already have with him being a half ghost and all)  
Danny “no I put in my will that you have to be buried with me.”  
Me “Um, like the Pharaohs, bring your servant to the afterlife.”  
Danny “more like I don’t want you running around making up rumours about me without me there to stop it.”  
Me “good cal—“  
Knock knock 

Danny “is someone else coming?”  
Me “um no? Maybe it’s Amazon?”  
I walk toward the door and check the peep hole, but something is obstructing it. 

I open the door, and he is standing there,  
“Hey Sam, why haven’t you texted me back?”  
Me “how did you get my address.”  
Him “my friend has you on snap, saw you at rock lake last night, thought you had a meeting?”  
Danny appears from around the kitchen corner,  
Him “ah the client.”  
Me “no look I’m sorry, I lied, and I shouldn’t have” I feel Danny move slowly beside me and feel energy coming off him.  
Him “have you told this guy that you’re in love with him.”  
I feel my whole body cringe at once. It’s over; it’s all over. The friendship? The late nights? The veggie burgers, the recaps. It’s over, Danny won’t want to talk to me. He won’t want to be around me.  
I shrink. And look at the ground. I would have bolted if it went for the people shaped obstruction behind and in front of me. Shit. This is what a rock and a hard place is.  
Danny “hay, buddy, time to go.” I’d never heard Danny sound sturn before  
He “whatever she’s a tease anyway.”  
I feel the energy around Danny intensify  
Danny “no. Now man. Last chance.”  
He “fine, keep her.” he turns and slams the gate.

Danny takes a half step closer to my back  
Danny “hey,” I can feel his voice in my chest. Almost as much as I can feel my own heart.  
Danny “hey, turn toward me” I don’t, I’ll cry if I do  
Danny places his hand on my hips and softly spins me  
“Hey,”  he says again his face is at eye level with mine, which I hasn’t been since his college growth spurt.

“Do you like me.”  
Dang? Maybe he doesn’t believe him? Perhaps I can get out of this  
I look up to lie. And I catch his eyes. His green, grey eyes are engulfed by his pupils. I open my mouth to lie, and for the first time the none sarcastic truth comes out “yeah. Sorry. I dont what this to ru—“

And there it is Danny slides one hand from my hip to my head and softly kisses me. And if standing next to him was hot, this turns me into a sun, exploding all across my surface  
Danny “good” he goes in for a more substantial bite this time nipping dangerously at my lip and tugging hearty at my hair. I bite back.


End file.
